Holliday and Alzack
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Alzacks family comes-a calling with a vengeance.


A man walked down a dusty road of Fiore. The man with his long, greasy white hair. His lined and pockmarked face that looked like someone had decided to use him to sharpen a knife, a mouth screwed into a permanent sneer bearing tobacco yellowed teeth. A large, wide brimmed hat that partially obscured dark eyes that seemed to glow like a coal fire in the shade of his hat.

His dust caked boots seemed to force a certain silence into the air with each step. A glimpse here and there of a revolver covered by a patched brown duster, the revolver was strapped to the mans hip in a well oiled holster. A hand, gnarled and weathered, with the calluses of a gunfighter and a farmer caressed the lacquered wood handle of the gun as though holding the hand of a lover.

He stopped as four figures came into view. Soon, the figures were in front of him Mages from Fairy Tail, from _Alzack's_ guild _._ There were four of them, a pink haired boy with an irritated expression on his face, a shirtless man with black hair, an older armored woman, and a blond in a blue outfit. The man took them in, his weathered hand on his gun. He spoke, his voice like rusty coffin lids slamming shut.

"You from Fairytale?"

The armored woman nodded before replying strongly.

"We are. I am Erza. Do you have business with Fairy Tail?"

The mans grip on his gun tightened.

"Not with you. You know a gun mage by the name of Alzack?"

Erza nodded, her eyes narrowing/

"What business could you have with Alzack?"

"My business is none of your business girl."

Erzas eyes narrowed and she rushed forward, equipping a sword as she moved, the sword came to rest at the tip of the mans nose. Erza suddenly heard the metallic clack of a gun being cocked, she looked down to see the man's revolver cocked and resting against her sternum. She looked back up to see the man grinning darkly at her.

"Now, calm down girl, otherwise yer gonna get a few extra holes drilled into you."

Erza snarled, but stepped back. The man holstered his gun, his semi-permanent sneer back in place.

"Tell Alzack that I'm coming for him. Tell him that his magic tricks wont save him this time. Tell him I'm coming fer what he stole."

The man turned away, and as he walked away, he slowly faded away like fog in the morning sun, tossing out one final thought over his shoulder as he faded away.

"Tell him that the families come-a calling at last."

Natsu turned to Erza.

"What the hell was that?"

Erza shook her head.

"Natsu, I have no idea."

 _Scene Break_

The strongest team of Fairy Tail had returned to the guildhall a few days later, and Erza had immediately sought out Alzack in order to tell him what had happened.

"-He said to tell you that he was coming for you, that magic tricks wont help you. He said the he was coming for what you stole."

Alzack cocked his head curiously. Erza finished hesitantly.

"He said that the family was coming to call."

Alzack paled, shaking hands dropping to his guns.

Just then the guild doors slammed open and a body was tossed through. The voice of the man ground throughout the guildhall, like two concrete blocks grinding together.

"Alzack, you yella bellied coward, Ive found you at last. Ive come to take back what you stole from the family Alzack. You got three days to make yer piece boy, before I find you and put a bullet in yer head. You know what you done, you know who I am. Theres no avoiding this one."

The voice faded away. Erza tentatively turned the body over to see a bloody and beaten Laxus on the ground, both eyes blackened with his nose crooked and smashed. Erza turned to the pale Alzack who was pale and shaking, Bisca stood next to him, concern etched over her face. Erza put a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Who the hell is that?"

Alzack swallowed.

"Holliday. My older brother."

 _Authors Note_

Wanted to do a fairy tail story for a while, also wanted to look at one of the more minor characters. This story will probably be only a few chapters long.


End file.
